


【SD】不能碰触（No Touching）

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 一个普通的，Sam品尝了喝醉的Dean的夜晚。





	【SD】不能碰触（No Touching）

**Author's Note:**

> 无翻译，这篇不满意，可能修文。

Dean总有喝醉的时候，尽管是极少数情况。  
没人比Sam更清楚如何得到一个醉酒的Dean。首先说酒，啤酒是行不通的，那从天黑喝到天明也不会有结果，最起码要威士忌，还不能加冰。  
其次是量。第一杯下去通常Dean会心情舒畅眼睛发光，第三第四杯的时候最适合开始聊天，或者准备带女人上床，超过二十杯Dean的眼中会显出一点醉意，而随着血管里酒精的增加，那点醉意就会扩大，脸上会泛一点红。  
很难确定加到什么程度最合适。醉到一定程度Dean会唱歌唱到天怒人怨，那之后再多来几杯他反而会对一切闭口不谈只管要酒，直到将自己喝断片儿，第二天醒来把所有事忘得干干净净。  
换成白兰地得记得减半。  
虽然Dean看上去挺放纵，但实际心里总是有数。喝到断片儿只会有三种原因：极度苦闷、极度快乐、极度放松。  
猎人生活苦闷是常态，极度的快乐和放松很难得。  
当他们辛苦地解决完一窝非常难搞的狼人，Dean将Impha后盖一锁，对着天空高喊一声“Vacation”，Sam就知道，机会来了。

新的地方，新的酒吧，不变的是Dean看向女人，和很多人看向Dean的饥渴眼神。  
“今天没有女人。”Sam甫一落座就朝下意识准备调情的Dean警告，“你的后背，记得吗？”  
临近收尾Dean太过冒进，和最后一只狼人搏斗时受了不少伤，若非Sam迅速赶到，此刻他恐怕只能躺在汽车旅馆里给伤口缝针。  
“Ok，没有女人。”自知理亏的Dean难得退让，所以Sam主动叫了两排酒，随酒精度数增长排列，从淡啤到威士忌。  
这是他们习惯的游戏，轮流一人一杯，谁喝到最后谁赢。  
“玩这个你没赢过，Sammy girl，输了可不能哭鼻子。”Dean对酒瓶们挑眉。  
Sam不可置否。

四面八方的目光不断集中向吧台Dean所在的角落，Sam知道。Dean含着瓶口仰头啜饮的时候喉结滚动的线条性感非常，唇上潋滟一片，让人想去舔舐啃咬，想丢开瓶子往Dean嘴里换点别的什么。  
Sam是整个酒吧里最想把瓶子换成别的什么的人。  
“那边两位客人请的。”酒保额外送来两扎啤酒，Sam对它们皱起眉头，Dean摆摆手让酒保放在一边，没再理会。

背后有几个男人朝Dean的方向走来，Sam趁Dean低头倒酒的时候将他们瞪了回去。

女人不是Sam的瞪视能够阻挡的。  
越来越多靠近又离开的香水味，“路过”时“无意”蹭过Dean后腰甚至往下的手掌，Sam要忍受那些对Dean的碰触和Dean因此向自己投来的得意目光，还要做好“我在跟你拼酒可我要先撑不住”的表演。  
Sam每一次都比Dean差那么一杯是故意的，Dean不知道。

这做起来随着那些人更大胆的碰触和Dean透过半垂的睫毛投来的带着醉意的眼神变得越发艰难。

“你知道会输吧？”Dean得意洋洋。  
“我心里有数。”Sam只这么重复。

Sam要的胜利不在这儿。  
Dean不知道。

如果那个女人没有故意将酒打翻在Dean的大腿上，事情会简单许多。  
没人撞她，Sam确信。她偏偏就跌向Dean的方向，柔软的胸脯贴上Dean的胳膊是故意的，蹭过Dean下颌的嘴唇是故意的，酒水打翻在Dean的大腿根是故意的，贴上湿透的布料的手掌那不断摩挲的动作也是故意的。没有什么状态的Dean会拒绝投怀送抱，Dean揽住她的腰肢顺理成章，接受她的更衣邀约也――  
唯一不可能成功的原因是Sam不允许。

“Dean？”  
Sam知道自己声音足够关切，目光足够无辜，扶住略显踉跄的Dean的手搭上肩膀也毫无破绽。Sam知道手掌下的皮肤淤青一片，稍微一碰就引起疼痛。Sam知道自己是故意的。  
Dean没有悬念地坐了回去。  
“不用抱歉，我们不介意。”Sam语气温和，送走了故意纠缠的女人。  
Dean不知道对着Sam的阴沉神情离去的女人脸色有多苍白。

女人的纠缠不是Sam将最后几瓶都换成高度数威士忌的理由。  
Sam只是想，所以这么干了。

所以在酒保嫌弃的目光中结账扛着坚持高歌一曲的Dean离开是Sam应得的。  
跑调的齐柏林飞艇断断续续，喷在耳畔带着酒气的呼吸却连绵不绝。酒精和那女人的抚摸使Dean半勃是无法控制的，但偶尔蹭在自己大腿的导致的勃起是Sam主动的。  
饮酒游戏或许是Dean赢了，能得到什么奖励无从知晓，现在是安排游戏的Sam领取奖励的时间。

躺平入眠的Dean太少见，更多时候Dean趴在床上，让床单遮过腰，手掌藏在枕头下握住匕首或者枪。Dean是更擅长猎魔的那个，是更警觉的那个，是兄长，是保护者。Dean永远选择靠门的床，永远戴着Sam送的吊坠，永远会回到Sam的身边哪怕分开他们的是死亡。  
所以Sam到底有什么理由不去得到Dean？Dean是一生的礼物，Dean从小给予一切，不能因为Sam没有伸手去拆缎带Dean就将打包了的自己再转赠给那些女人，尽管她们只能得到他一夜。  
Sam恨这个，从上路到现在没变过。Sam说出来了，在整个人伏在Dean身上为Dean擦拭脸颊的时候，在Dean的耳边。  
但Dean正因为醉酒安睡，所以他不知道。

Dean尝起来是什么样的？

Dean的嘴唇是软的，尝起来像混着威士忌的软糖。通常一开始Dean紧闭牙关，不肯合作，这不要紧，抚摸耳后那一小块皮肤会让Dean放松，再添两句轻声诱哄Dean就会放弃抵抗；Dean的舌头是安静的，不易捕捉，但当Sam让自己的舌尖扫过Dean的齿列，再去轻柔又快速地勾舔Dean的上颚，Dean的舌头就会无意识追上来寻求碰触，轻微的推挤都让Sam甘之如饴。  
Sam知道自己的舌头顶入Dean的舌下会引起Dean条件反射的吞咽，手掌下滚动的喉结让人觉得可爱，更重要的是这样Sam可以吸吮Dean的舌头直到Dean呜咽出声，不过将它卷进自己嘴里轻咬也是不错的选择。这是Sam上次发现的技巧，他可以慢慢来。  
没错，Sam这么干了不止一回。  
当然，干了几回不是重点，重点是Dean的舌头尝起来酒味浓烈，还混着一点咬破皮的血腥气。  
让Sam更加上瘾。  
被吻得红润发肿的嘴唇对抑制这种瘾毫无作用。

剥衣服这件事再小心翼翼都不为过。  
并非炎热仲夏，布料离开身体只会带来凉意，所以动作要缓慢轻柔，不能惊动安睡之人（尽管惊动一个醉酒的人很难）。抬起Dean让衬衫和短袖离开身体的时候Dean用哼声表达了被移动的不满，Sam不在乎。Dean知道Sam干了什么的话不会只表示不满，Dean不知道Sam干了什么的话不满一点也不影响任何事，这逻辑比较流氓，可Sam干得比“流氓”还过分，所以流氓一点理所应当。

女人的嘴唇蹭过的地方已经被Sam擦干净，甚至因为大力显得一整块皮肤发红，Sam的嘴唇刚刚离开那里。  
脖颈和锁骨不能留下印记，否则会被Dean照镜子的时候发现；受伤的地方轻轻碰触，不然第二天会加重；新的或者旧的一道道疤痕可以反复舔舐，它们比较迟钝。这三条是来自Sam过往经验的总结。  
现在Sam准备尝试点别的。

Dean的好身材不光体现在深陷的腰窝和挺翘的臀上，结实的肌肉和宽阔胸膛同样不可忽略。Sam知道它们平时摸上去结实紧绷，却还是第一次知道阴茎蹭上它们的感觉如此美妙。大臂到小臂，大腿到腹肌到胸膛，龟头划过时感到的轻微阻涩像挽留，让阴茎更硬，吐出更多前液给它们涂上一道，让Sam心底暗自叫嚣“这都是我的”。  
阴茎在胸前磨蹭了一会儿，新的主意在Sam的脑海里出现。于是它偏开了一些。  
Dean的乳头比一般人更敏感，用舌头拨弄或者用力吮吸都会让小粒饱满肿胀，Sam喜欢那个口感，也喜欢Dean因为被拨弄或者吮吸乳头发出低声的呻吟，但Sam现在发现原来冠状沟压上去的感觉更奇妙。碰触或者扫弄远远不够，蹭上去的前液让乳头在黑暗里显得晶亮。不合适的嵌入想要更深就得挤压，反复几次的玩弄比亵渎更邪恶，Dean喉咙里因此发出的细微呻吟和微微皱起的眉头不能阻止Sam的动作。俯视Dean的刺激，Dean带着痕迹躺在身下一动不动带来的刺激，令Sam有更进一步的冲动。  
虽然Sam知道自己不能。  
一点白浊挂在Dean乳头上的景象稍稍疏解了Sam不能做更多的愤怒，将它们抹开涂满乳晕权作收个利息。

休息的间隙Sam注视着Dean的脸。  
没人能拒绝这张脸，笑的时候不能，落泪的时候更不能。那些雀斑此刻在视线里是模糊的，在Sam的记忆里却很清晰。唯一美中不足就是现在看不到那双绿色的眼睛，但Sam不挑剔，反正清醒时那双眼睛的目光总会落在自己身上。  
可现在那双眼睛没有看着自己。  
Sam再次烦躁起来，烦躁让阴茎再次挺立，烦躁让Sam再次打量Dean目光和触碰Dean的动作都带上恼意。

Dean的额头太平整了，平整是正确的，但大笑的时候纹路太重，让Dean看上去比实际老上了一两岁。  
阴茎惩罚性地在额头上拍了两下。

Dean的眉毛太灵动了，它们挑起来的时候调情意味有时比嘲讽还重，那不对，它们应该只对Sam调情。  
前液沾湿了眉毛。

Dean太爱舔嘴唇了，应该堵上它，好好教教Dean什么叫适可而止，Dean的两颊鼓起来能吞下许多东西，Dean的嘴和太多女人调情，应该填满它，让它们知道它们只能属于谁。

但Sam握着阴茎犹豫了片刻，最终还是绕过嘴唇让前端蹭过Dean的下巴，紧接着自己重新伏到Dean的正上方，让阴茎落在Dean的两腿之间磨蹭。  
不能太过放纵，因为明天要看起来什么都没发生。  
不能拉起垂在身体两侧的胳膊挂在自己的脖颈上或者压在床头，尽管肌肉绷紧的线条会漂亮得让人惊叹。  
不能把有些罗圈的双腿揽起来盘在自己的腰上，尽管那弧度会刚刚好。

如果有机会要填满Dean的肚脐或者腰窝。Sam想着，让精液尽数射在Dean的侧腰，然后翻身下来趴在床边欣赏它们停留在Dean皮肤上的模样。

或许Sam今天真的有些得意忘形动静过大，Dean突然挪了一下，嘴唇微动，眼皮颤抖。  
分明是要醒来的迹象。

如果Dean发现Sam趁着自己睡着的时候做了什么……

“翻个身，Dean。”在Dean彻底睁眼之前，Sam冷静道，同时手指抹开精液，引着它们流向Dean的后腰。  
“Sammy……呃……你要干什么？”Dean依言翻了个身，手掌胡乱往后抓去。  
“嘘，别动，”Sam没停下往腰窝处涂抹精液的手，开口镇定自若，“给你上药。”  
“胡扯，我腰上没伤。你干了什么我明早会知道的，臭小子……”  
Dean嘟哝着拍开Sam已经准备撤回的手再次睡去。

危机解除，Sam松了一口气，看着眼前的Dean却又感到无比满足。  
其实要忙活的事情还有很多，等痕迹都干涸得替Dean擦干净身上，天亮之前要给Dean重新套好衣服。但现在，他可以抱着浑身都是自己标记的Dean再躺一会儿。  
天亮时再将一切恢复正常。

其实天亮也不过片刻，尤其是Sam刻意没拉窗帘。第一缕阳光照到脸上时Dean就醒了。

“再睡一会儿，Dean，现在还早。”Sam听着动静将脑袋蒙进被单，同时偷偷将地上又一团沾着水和精液的卫生纸丢进垃圾桶。  
“Emmm……昨天晚上我喝了多少？”Dean挣扎着从床上坐起来，一边揉着后颈一边略显踉跄地往洗手间走，“Fuck，为什么我现在浑身累得像被人操了一顿。”  
“不多，你就是太累了。”Sam不动声色，让自己在被单下翻个身，停顿片刻后补上一句，“你不该不等我赶过来就去砍最后那头狼人，现在这样活该，Jerk。”  
“Bitch，闭嘴！”花洒喷出水流的声音和Dean的脏话一起撞上贴着破烂墙纸的汽车旅馆墙壁。

装有过多纸巾的垃圾桶被Sam趁机换到了不引人注意的角落。

Dean什么都不知道，Sam什么都不会让他知道。

新的一天，窗外阳光正好，他们的假期还很长。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.没有任何经验所以全靠想象，要是有常识性bug就忽略吧【。
> 
> 2.为了了解对瓶吹会出现什么状态我真的去喝了一瓶，然后得出结论：这辈子都应该远离酒精。猎魔人真的身体强壮，一瓶我就倒了他们能喝那么多。
> 
> 3.关于酒后乱性：乱的那个通常没醉，醉了的那个早就睡死过去了不可能有精力搞事情。 
> 
> 4.这篇的Sammy是个小混蛋，光顾着自己爽没考虑过Dean的发泄问题（废话，考虑了就被发现了）。
> 
> 5.这篇不辣，下次努力更辣一点。


End file.
